poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Jay's Adventures of Cars 2
Jay Jay's Adventures of Cars 2 is a Jay Jay the Jet Plane/Disney crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan and Ryantransformer017. Summary Jay Jay the Jet Plane and friends join their friends Mater and Lightning for a trip around the world but also wind up in a secret spy battle. Can the new move Herky invented help save the day? Plot Prologue: Leland Turbo's message The film begins with a car named Leland Turbo sending a message to Finn McMissile about something he found a evil weapon and that his cover has been compramised. He is forced to flee when the ones chasing him appear in the door way as the opening titles play. Finn on the rig/Faking death (JJAoC2) That night, Finn rides to Leland's location on a boat named Crabby. He tells Finn what he's looking for and Finn told him he's looking for a car. Then a warship shows up and blocks their paths. He tells Crabby to turn around but Crabby is reluctant until the warship aims a laser cannon at him. Crabby turns around but Finn is not there. It is later revealed that Finn has snuck onboard the ship and made it to the rig where Leland sent the message from. Then he saw Professor Zundap with the Lemons who have brought in a camera. Then one of the Lemons brings a crushed and cubed car that turns out to be Leland Turbo. Finn McMissile was horrified, but doesn't see fire come out and reveal his shadow. Professor Zundap looks up and saw Finn McMissile. A chase begins with one of the Lemons getting blown up. Then Finn escapes and fakes his death so that the Lemons won't realize he's still alive. Professor Zundap muses how anyone will be able to stop him now. At Radiator Springs/World Grand Prix Mater, whom Jay Jay and his Tarrytown friends are hanging out with, is carrying a lemon in to Radiator Springs for a refuel and suddenly Lightning McQueen is back from his race to see his best friend and they started to hang out for some fun then at the restaurant called the Wheel Well Motel, Lightning McQueen and Sally have a date and Mater has become a waiter for the night and Lightning McQueen and Sally have the usual but Mater doesn't know what the usual is. Then as the people are waiting in line for the dinner, a tv show called Del comes on the screen and Del has Sir Miles Axelrod on the show then he talks about the new oil he invented called Allinol and called a Italian race car named Francesco about the World Grand Prix race coming up soon. Jay Jay is suspicious of Miles Axelrod and his fuel he created because it might have some weird stuff in it. However, his friends are not sure if his theories are correct. Whilst they talk about this, Mater speaks to Francesco on the phone, talking about his friend Lightning McQueen being in the race and could be entered in the race. Jay Jay and friends think it's a wonderful idea. So, Lightning McQueen agreed and he and his team, along with Jay Jay and friends, head to the airport to Japan and made it to the party. Jay Jay and his friends are in the party when they spotted Francesco talking about Sally with Mater and Lightning McQueen have a confirmation of the race. That night, Miles Axlerod gives a speech and welcomes the people who're racing in this race and the car with the red coat of paint is Finn McMissile in disguise and is trying to find the camera he found on the rig until he meets up with Holly Shiftwell. Then they found out that an American spy is going to meet up with them in the party. However, upon seeing Professor Z and his thugs (one of them the American spy in disguise), Finn McMissile tells Holly she will be meeting with the spy instead. Meanwhile, Mater is rushing to the bathroom, due to supposed oil leaking, as Mater never leaks oil. He waits for one of the stalls to become vacant as one of the cars come out. However, he doesn't know about McQueen telling Jay Jay and his friends to keep an eye on him. While he is being washed, the American spy comes in, and sends up his signal. As he admires his reflection in a nearby mirror, he sees that two of the Lemons have discovered him, and are clearly unsurprised by this. A fight begins, and with the noise from the fight emitting from the boys bathroom, Jay Jay and his friends are easily able to locate where Mater is. When they get there, Mater comes out of the stall he was in and warns them not to go in. When Tuffy the tow truck sees the damaged American spy, she offers to help but the spy tells her he's fine. However, as Mater talks to Tuffy, the spy places the information he was supposed to give to Finn and Holley in a small device onto him. When Mater, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, Big Jake, Old Oscar, Savannah, Tuffy and Revvin' Evan leave, Tuffy's suspicion is raised as she has seen cars like the Lemons before but can't remember where. Then, the Lemons make a quick getaway when Nighlock appears at the party, trying to find Light Ultron, who had gone missing three days earlier. And then, when Mater, Jay Jay and his friends head back to the main party room, they meet Holly, who actually was on her way to meet with the American spy. However, she is surprised to find that Mater is the one with the signal. They agree to rendezvous at the race, making Nighlock suspicious of her, saying, "Only agents and soldiers use that term.", to the others after Holly is out of earshot. The First Race/Clash through Tokyo The next night at the race, the Lemons prepare to injure a few of the racers. The American spy meanwhile is being held in a warehouse. He was given Allinol, which is apparently a highly flammable fuel activated only by an electromagnetic pulse ray. As the ray powers up, one of the Lemons shows the American spy various photos from the party and tells him who has the device at the party until he noticed Mater, Jay Jay and his friends in the bathroom photo and Dr. Zundapp finds out that Mater has the device and orders his Lemons to kill him and his friends. The ray fires, killing the spy, though this provides Light Ultron the chance to get away from his captors to warn the government. Meanwhile, at the race, Lightning McQueen and his friends are preparing for the signal to go. Whilst they wait, Nighlock is still waiting for the moment to strike the Lemons they strike, thanks to Light Ultron. He suddenly notices Tuffy raising an eyebrow as if deep in thought. Nighlock asks her what is wrong, and Tuffy tells him that when she and her friends were in the bathroom last night, she saw the Lemons and knows she saw them somewhere before but can't remember where. Meanwhile, Lightning is ready to race. Finn and Holly are watching the race from above. They try to find the Lemons using Holly's computer. Then, after hitting one of the cars, Finn McMissile notices multiple Lemons, including Acer, going after Mater. He orders Holly to get Mater out of the pits whilst he deals with the Lemons. Lightning McQueen takes the lead in the first few laps. Finn contacts Nighlock for assistance, and he responds immediately. Then, as Holly is secretly escorting Mater, she accidentally makes him make Lightning make a mistake, losing the lead. Meanwhile, the Lemons grab Finn and are about to kill him when Nighlock arrives, distracting them. Then, Mater thanks them and Jay Jay and friends show up as they heard the same noise from the bathroom the previous night. When the race is over, Lightning has lost the race and came in 2nd place. When Mater, Jay Jay and friends turn up with Nighlock, Lightning confronts them. He demands to know why they accidentally made him make a mistake. Mater suddenly realizes his mishap and tries to apologize. However, Lightning's anger keeps him from accepting the apology. Jay Jay and his friends along with Nighlock try to calm Lightning down but it falls on deaf ears. The next day/chase through the airport The next day, Mater, Jay Jay, his friends, Nighlock, and Light Ultron prepare to leave Japan to head back to America when they meet a security guard (actually Finn McMissile in disguise) who asks them to come with him. As they head to a lounge, they are secretly followed by Grem and Acer. Finn tells the others of his true identity. Whilst Mater, Jay Jay, his friends, Nighlock, and Light Ultron converse the current situation, Finn discovers that the Lemons are following them. So Finn McMissile cuts the window glass while Mater, Jay Jay, his friends, Nighlock and Light Ultron prepare to head for their plane. Meanwhile, the Lemons have caught up and they are about to attack when Finn hooks up to Mater and the others. Then, the plane named Sidney flies in to help them escape. Snuffy even puffs up skywriting smoke to keep the Lemons distracted. Then, once the Lemons are down, Sidney, Finn, Mater, Holly, and the others manage to get away. On board, Finn, Holly, Mater, and the others talk about themselves. Then, when Finn and Holly get the engine photo from Mater, Mater recognizes one of the parts. However, once again, Tuffy's suspicion is raised as she has seen an engine like before but she still can't put her wheel on it. Finn knows the only person who has parts like those. Then he orders that Sidney fly to Paris, France. Meanwhile, Lightning, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, and Sarge read Mater's letter. Paris, France/meeting Finn's old friend/getting new weaponry In Paris, France, they see a lot of sights. Nighlock again notices Tuffy's suspicious look on her face, and tells her to remain calm or their cover will be blown. Tuffy retorts that she isn't mad but confused and tells him that she knows the engine from the photo from somewhere but still can't quite get a grasp on where. Nighlock tells her that they are about get answers. He then calls out to Mater, telling him they aren't here to go shopping. The team then sees they are met by a strange three wheeled car who tries to escape. Finn, Holly, Nighlock, Light Ultron, Mater, Jay Jay, and the others give chase. It turns out he is the one Finn was talking about when they talk about the good old days. The three wheeled car is giving the information about the Lemons and where their having a meeting while Tuffy's suspicions grow still. Nighlock becomes completely annoyed that she still can't figure anything out. But he is interrupted when Mater realizes the meeting is where the next race is taking place. They get on a train and Mater is given a disguise. Jay Jay and his friends are given disguises. Finn and Holly give Mater and the others some new weaponry. The 2nd Race/infiltrating the meeting/captured Meanwhile back with Lightning McQueen and his friends, they spend the night in Italy with Luigi and Guido's Uncle and Aunt. The party has gone underway, as everyone celebrated, but Lightning McQueen was too worried about Mater that he couldn't party with the others. So, Luigi and Guido's Uncle and Aunt take his advice and Lightning McQueen thanks them and enjoyed the party with his friends. Meanwhile, Finn, Holly, Mater and the others are at Italy and are ready for the infiltration of the meeting. So, while the race gets started and Lightning McQueen catching up with Franchesco. The meeting in Italy gets underway as Mater, Jay Jay and the others listen carefully to a car with the engine from the photo, who turns out to have a disguised voice. Light Ultron realizes that the boss behind the Lemons is hiding something. The engine then has two hidden Lemons fire the electromagnetic beam, injuring some of the cars. So, they do. Suddenly, Tuffy realizes why she knew she saw the engine and the Lemons somewhere before and blurts out the reason and that it all makes sense now. But before she can alert Finn and Holly, Mater accidentally blows his own cover after he damages his siren light, revealing himself and the others. Professor Z sends the helicopter to capture Finn while Holly is captured by the true tow truck. Nighlock and Light Ultron open fire upon the Lemons surrounding them. Mater, Jay Jay and his friends get away while Nighlock and Light Ultron allow themselves to be overpowered and captured. Thankfully, Tuffy knows the way back to the party so that they can warn Lightning. So, they got to the finish line and called out to him. Just before they can, they are secretly captured by the Lemon tow truck. And so, Mater and the others are being taken to a truck that knocks them out with knock out gas. Mater's dream/inside Big Ben While passed out, Mater sees the screw ups he made during his time with the others. And, he now noticed how it has cost him a lot. Then, Mater has woken up with a toll around the clock and he discovered that they are in Big Bently at London, England. Then, Tuffy suddenly realizes the final race is taking place here. The Lemons come in, and tell them that they're gonna kill Lightning with the electromagnetic ray. Shocked and horrified, they try to get out, only to find out that Lightning didn't blow when the ray hit him. The Lemons wonder what went wrong as Professor Z tells them over the phone to move on to Plan B. Mater, Jay Jay and the others wonder what Plan B could be and the Lemons tell them that they stuck a bomb in Lightning's pit, so the next time he makes a pit stop, he'll blow up, killing any innocents in the area. Tuffy tries to get out as Mater realizes that while he has no ammo, his gatling guns can cut the ropes tying him. He waits until the Lemons have left and escapes. Trivia *in * * * * * *Jay Jay and his friends will join Ryan and the gang in Ryan and the Cat Returns. * Scenes *Prologue: Leland Turbo's message *Finn on the rig/Faking death (JJAoC2) *At Radiator Springs/World Grand Prix *The First Race/Clash through Tokyo *The next day/Chase through the airport *Paris, France/meeting Finn's old friend/getting new weaponry *The 2nd Race/infiltrating the meeting/captured *Mater's dream/Inside Big Ben * * * * * *Post Credits: Ryan's message to Jay Jay Songs *Going There With You *Make My Day * * * * * *Collision of Worlds * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Upcoming films